It was always you
by CaptainDixy28
Summary: hey guys. ok so this was originally going to be a one shot but one of my reviewers asked for me to make it a full story. so here it is, or going to be. Max catches Fang cheating on her, her best friend tries to comfort her. but then she realises that the have deeper feelings for each other. Iggy is her best friend that comforts her and he is a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I thought that I would quickly write this because I have been running it through my head for days and I just wanted to get it out there and on papper, even if the paper is pixelized. **_

_**I think that it's a sweet story but I want to hear what you guys think so read a head!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing:(**_

I was on my way to Fang's house. He ditched our date because he had to study for a test that he was going to write tomorrow. I know him better; he studies in the morning just before the test. He still gets amazing grades. Don't ask me how but he does.

I walk up his steps and get the key that is hidden under the porch swing pillow. I slot it into the door and turn it. I hear something coming from upstairs. I creep up the stairs. I don't know why I was sneaking around but I just was.

I made my way down the hall. When I made it to Fang's door I was shocked and couldn't move. I just stared at the scene played out in front of me.

There on Fang's bed was Fang and Lissa, naked and with the covers only covering their lower halves. They were kissing each other and were so interested in that that they hadn't realised me standing by the door.

"You bastard." I said and watched as Fang turned around slowly and looked at me.

"Max, this isn't what it looks like." He said while he quickly pulled on his pants.

"Really then what is it?!" I spat at him while glaring at the wall trying to hold back the tears.

"It's, well, you see Lissa and I… we were just… it's hard to explain. Max, just give me a minute to-"

"To what, think of some stupid reason that would justify you to having sex while you blow me off on our second anniversary?!" I yelled him and slapped him. I ran out of the house and started to sprint. I didn't know where I was going, only that I wanted to get far away from Fang and fast.

I ran home down streets and decided that I should go home. I walked from where I was.

When I got home I stormed up to my room and locked the door. I got changed and ready for bed. When I was comfortable under the warm covers I let myself cry. I didn't get out of bed for the next morning, Angel came to my door and told me that mom was called to a meeting and would be back later tonight and she was going shopping with Nudge. I just mumbled "Ok".

I heard her leave the house. I went back to sleep.

I woke up to my best friend shaking me awake.

"Maxie, time to get up. We are going to go get breakfast at Haylie's diner." I just pulled the blanket over my head.

"Go away!"

"No, you are going to get up, changed and we are going to have a good time because I never get to see you anymore. You are always hanging out with your boyfriend and sucking face."

A sob escaped my lips.

"Max? I didn't mean to upset you or anything." He said while peeling the blanket off me.

"No, it's not you." I said trying to sound normal.

"Then what is it… Max have you been crying?"

I just nodded.

"What happened?"

"Fang." I croaked out.

"What about him? Did he get into an accident or something?" he was rubbing circles on my back.

I snickered. "I wish."

"What did he do?" he growled.

"He and Lissa-" I broke down again and sobbed.

Iggy hugged me close and stoked my hair. My head was resting on his chest.

"Please tell me he didn't." he whispered.

"Yeah, I found them yesterday in his bed. He was doing it while I was waiting for him for our date." My voice was hoarse.

"I'm so sorry Max. He doesn't deserve you. He is just a dumb asshole." He whispered in my hair.

"I know but I thought that I loved him and that he loved me, then he went and did this."

"Shh, it's going to be ok. Trust me, I know that it hurts now but it's better to find out now rather than later." He said solemnly. Iggy had dated a girl named Ella for a long time; he found out that she was cheating on him for half the time that they were dating. If anyone knew how I felt, it was Iggy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said and just relaxed completely into Iggy. We sat like that, not saying anything, for a while maybe 20 minutes, I don't know.

He started to kiss my hair. It felt nice. I curled myself tighter and snuggled deeper into Iggy's chest.

He was well built, bit better than Fang. All the girls at school always would follow him around and try to flirt with him, he told me that it bugged him more than anything else, I just laughed at him when he told me.

His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer, I was basically sitting on his lap. I nuzzled his neck. I felt comfortable around Iggy, he always knew how to calm me down, a skill that very few people have mastered.

I let my head fall back a bit. He started to move from kissing my hair to kissing my forehead. I let out a sigh. An easy smile splayed across my lips. I had no idea what was happening nor was I able to control my body anymore. I let my head fall further back. He went onto kissing my closed eyes and nose. I let my head fall back so that it was resting nicely on his outer should. He lightly kissed my lips.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the shock in his.

"Max… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, it was an accident, please don't get angry with me." He was frantically trying to explain himself. I just smiled at him. The feeling that I thought that I felt for Fang blossomed in my chest, only this time it felt stronger. It felt like my chest was about to burst because the feeling was too much for me to contain.

I don't know what took over me but I leaned my head forward and silenced Iggy's rambling. I kissed him lightly. He kissed me back and it deepened. After a minute he broke away. I felt a bit rejected.

"Max, what was that for?" he looked into my eyes.

_**Ok so I want to hear what you think so far and I will post the other half depending on how many people want me to continue.**_

_**Reviews are so great to read even if it's critisism.**_

_**Me out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that there has been a slight change in the characters.**_

_**Max doesn't live with her mom, she doesn't have a sister and has a close relationship with her dad even though her work so much.**_

_**Please don't hate me for changing the story but I had to because this way felt right.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I regrettably don't own MR books. **_

I felt humiliated and rose to leave. Iggy grabbed my arm.

"Um, I'm sorry. I know that's not how you feel." I mumbled as I looked at the wall hoping that he couldn't see how red my face was from the embarrassment. A single tear slipped down my cheek.

Iggy pulled my arm and pulled me close. He smelt amazing. I was hypnotized by it.

"You couldn't be more wrong." He pulled apart and held me at arm's length away. He looked into my eyes and it felt as though he could see past all my walls and barriers, it felt like he was seeing me.

"You don't need to say that to make me feel better, it's fi-" he kissed me deeply. I have to say that this felt truly right.

His soft lips captured mine and melded themselves to my mouth. He was strong and so sure of himself. He cupped my cheek with one of his hands. His other hand was on my neck pulling my face closer. I tangled both my hands in his gorgeous strawberry blond hair. He started to suck gently on my bottom lip. I gasp because it feels so good. He slipped his tongue quickly into my mouth. It felt like velvet running across mine. He softly explored my mouth.

We both broke apart to breath. I looked into his pale blue eyes, I could see something burn in those that I have not seen in a long time. He used to look at Ella that way. Now he was looking at me like that. It was passion in the depths of his eyes. We were both panting a bit. I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks.

Iggy chuckled lightly.

"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you blush?" he put his forehead on mine.

"No." I breathed out.

"Well consider yourself informed." Fast as lightening, he crashed his lips on mine. The time the kiss felt desperate and hungry. I felt like I was starving for his touch.

He picked me up. I looped my arms around his neck and I locked my legs around his waist. He walked over to my bed. He bent over the bed and gently laid me down on the covers. He crawled on top of me, he had a hand and a knee on both sides of me. He trailed his lips down my jaw and slowly down my neck. My skin felt like there was electricity running under it.

He was now lightly sucking the skin at the nape of my neck. I moaned with pleasure. I could feel him smiling on my neck.

"Don't smile you bastard." I said jokingly.

He moved his head so that his mouth was next to my ear.

"Oh come on Maxie. Loosen up." He whispered seductively. It made me shiver. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Shut up." I whined. This is very strange, I don't ever whine.

"Ohhh, so you just don't want me to stop?" he lifted head up and looked into my eyes.

"Get over yourself." I scoffed.

"I think that it's you that needs to get over me my dear lady." He got up off me and stood up. He offered me his hand, I took it and he pulled me up. He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"He doesn't know what he had." Suddenly not joking anymore.

"I'm sort of glad that he did what he did. If he didn't then I would never have had this with you. Sure it hurts now but it never felt like this with him, I never wanted it so much." My words were muffled by his shirt.

"That piece of crap never deserved you."

"Thanks Ig."

"So you wana talk about this and figure out what it is?" he sounded nervous.

"Yeah, sure." I didn't mind at all, all I wanted was that I let Iggy know how I felt. But I feel guilty that he was nervous to ask. I think that he might have worried that I would back down from this and call it a mistake. Not happening anytime soon.

"Did this mean anything to you?" he walked to the chair at my desk and sat down and looked me in the eye. I could see how afraid he was; it killed me to see how vulnerable he was right now.

I smiled softly at him.

"What we just did felt so right to me. I don't want to feel hollow again, I want you to make me feel like that all the time. It means a lot to me. I just hope that it did to you as well." My voice broke when I said the last part.

He stood up and crossed the distance quickly with long strides.

"You mean the world to me and what I feel means a lot to me, I'm not going to be letting go of you anytime soon Maximum."

"Really?" none of this felt real.

"Yeah." There was a huge smile on Iggy's face. He was leaning his head down so that our lips were so close together and just as they brushed there was a knock on the door.

"Uhg." I groaned.

Iggy just laughed. "Go and answer the door, we will pick up where we dropped off."

"Fine." I ran my fingers through my knotty hair.

As I was walking down the stairs the doorbell rang this time.

Iggy wasn't far behind me as I started to jog to the door.

I opened the door only to see a face that I wanted to rip to shreds.

Fang. It was cold outside, it had just started to snow, he was wearing dark jeans and a pair of combat boots, a dark brown jersey and a black denim jacket.

As soon as I saw him I started to shut the door. He put his foot against the door and stopped it from moving.

"Move your foot!" I yelled.

"We need to talk Max." he was trying to calm me down but he never was very good at that.

"There is nothing to talk about. You cheated on me, simple, story finished good bye." Just then Iggy came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Shhh, it's ok, just breath for a second." he on the other hand knew how to calm me down.

"Why is he holding you like that?! He's never done that before!" Fang sounded like we were still dating.

Iggy stepped away a little and was looking at me with those amazing eyes. It felt so intense looking at those eyes, it felt like I was being hypnotized. Then I remembered Fang. I looked at him and felt ashamed of myself.

We have been together so long that I almost pushed Iggy away and said that we were just friends. But as I put my hand on his chest to push him away I realised that I was not Fang's girlfriend anymore and Iggy and I had just shared something special together. I pulled Iggy to me and kiss him deeply. He hungrily kisses me back. It was over just as quickly as it started but only because Iggy tore away. I opened my eyes and saw Iggy clutching his stomach. Fang launched himself at my poor Iggy, but Iggy dodged letting Fang fall to the floor.

Iggy stood up straight and punched Fang in the face when he tried to ram him again. Fang fell to the floor. I just stood there frozen as they fought. It must have been around 3 minutes when I snapped back to reality.

"Hey! Stop right now!" I yelled as I jumped in between them. "Leave him alone, you don't have a say in what I do anymore" I spat at Fang and walked over to Iggy. They both were pretty battered. I looked to see how bad the damage was. I ushered him to the couch.

When I got up to go and get the first aid kit the doorbell rang. Who the hell could it be now?!

"Make yourself useful and get the door." I said coldly as I looked Fang in the eye.

While I was looking through the kitchen cabinet for the kit I heard a high pitched squeal.

I was getting a bad feeling about going back into the lounge. I grabbed the kit and went straight for Iggy. When I sat down I saw that the red headed wonder was clutching Fang. What the fuck is she doing here?!

"Iggy? Are you ok?" I turned my attention back to him.

"Yeah, I'm good." He tried to stand but I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"I don't want you to get up right now. Ok?" I looked him dead in the eye hoping that he would stay put.

"Fine but not for too long alright?" his cheeky smirk was now sitting on his face.

"Fine." I got up and walked over to the unwelcome pair.

"I want you to leave my house now, both of you." I ordered coldly.

"Max, I need to talk to you!" Fang was trying to push Lissa away as he said it.

"I told you to get out! I don't want to talk to you and I don't need to." I was growing impatient.

"Well we can't leave because we are now snowed in." Lissa piped in while bending over and looking out the window.

I could see Fang staring at her ass.

"Even when you are trying to apologise, you are still more interested in looking at the town slut." I said solemnly and turned to go to the kitchen.

"Max! I didn't mean to. Please just listen to me! I never meant what I did yesterday, I love you." I felt my heart give a painful pang. He loved me? Well that obviously doesn't mean much to him if he slept with her.

"Just leave me alone." My voice barely audible.

Iggy stood up from the couch and hugged me tightly. He led me to the kitchen. It was clean and neat, just the way mom liked it. Before she left 5 years ago. She said that she couldn't handle Jeb caring more about his job than he did about his family. But when she tried to take me with her dad fought for custody and won. He was the one with all the money, the big fancy job and the cut throat lawyers. She ended up leaving with me here. Dad started to pay more attention to me after that. He was a good dad, took me on camping trips and taught me how to shoot, he even once tried to teach me how to cook but that ended up in almost burning the kitchen to the ground. Oh yeah and he spent an entire summer vacation teaching me about music, like the legendary bands of all time, how to use a few instruments and he even went as far as buying me a turn table that would play old records but they sounded amazing, way better that stuff played by your average sound system. My favourite bands to listen to is Guns and Roses, U2 and songs by Alice Cooper.

"I know how much this must hurt but we are completely snowed in." Iggy looked very worried but I had a feeling that it wasn't about the people in the house right now.

"But it's impossible for us to be snowed in so quickly." I still didn't want them here.

"It's probably a really strong wind that has blown all this snow. I'm sure that by tomorrow morning the snow will have stopped and we can get these two out of here." He moved to the fridge and was pulling a bunch of things out.

"Tomorrow morning?! They can't stay that long, I will lose what's rest of my mind!" I was hysteric. It hurt so much to see him again and then with her.

"I know, I know but it a complete blizzard out there." I figured out that Iggy was making breakfast, or lunch if you wanted to call it that.

"I can't do this." I slid down onto the floor against the counter. Iggy came towards me and knelt down on the floor next to me.

"I know what you are feeling, but we cannot just throw them out. Why don't we just leave them there, take our food upstairs and watch some of those black and white movies that you love huh?"

I hated that they were in the same country as me so you can guess how I was feeling but I knew that Iggy was right and the movie thing did sound nice.

"You had better be making something good then." I grumbled.

"Come on! You should know me by know. Have I ever not lived up to your expectations?" he was trying to lighten up the mood. I let myself smile slowly. I liked that he could always make me smile.

"Well I will take that as a you are the best cook in the world."

"Shut up Iggy!" I laughed as I said it. I felt better that iggy was here and I knew that he always would have my back.

"Whatever you say." He pecked my lips and stood up hauling me with him.

_**So what you think? I just had to get Iggy and Max together. My sister suggested that I get Fang to try and get her back so I popped it in.**_

_**Question: Milkshake or hot chocolate?**_

_**Review. Review review review.**_

_**Me out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys. i know that it's been awhile since I have updated this story so here it is.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I unfortunately don't own the MR books. **_

"Come on! You should know me by know. Have I ever not lived up to your expectations?" he was trying to lighten up the mood. I let myself smile slowly. I liked that he could always make me smile.

"Well I will take that as a you are the best cook in the world."

"Shut up Iggy!" I laughed as I said it. I felt better that Iggy was here and I knew that he always would have my back.

"Whatever you say." He pecked my lips and stood up hauling me with him.

Iggy made chocolate chip pancakes and grabbed a box of cookies from the pantry and ushered me out of the kitchen and into the lounge. I saw Fang leaning against the front door with his eyes closed. He looked really hot. I mentally slapped myself. As I walked closer to the stairs I can now see the slut lying on my couch trying to hold a pose. I just roll my eyes because she looks so desperate.

"Total!" he came trotting in the room with his tail wagging. He was a midnight black German Shepard. He was the biggest breed. Had nice soft long fur. He looked like a huge wolf, he came above my waist when he stood up strait. I saved him from the animal pound 4 years ago. I have no idea how old he is but I know that he was previously trained as an attack dog because when I took him for training the trainer said that he was instantly obedient and knew when to bite a person. She thinks that he was an army dog, all I wanted to do was to train him how to sit and roll over but he knew how to sit at attention and crawl. Plus a million different things. I loved this dog.

"Come on." I called from half way up the stairs.

Fang's eyes snapped open. His eyes were pleading with me. But how could I forgive something like cheating. And especially after going out for 2 years. I can still remember our first date.

Flash back.

Fang took me to the park. That was so cliché. But it was sweet.

He fetched me from my house. My dad was not happy that I was going on a date. He eventually agreed to it but as long as I was back before dinner.

Fang was wearing a pair of dark coloured jeans, a dark blue shirt, dark grey combat boots and a leather jacket over it. I never thought that anyone could look so amazing.

We walked under the shade of the tall trees in the park. He held my hand was we went, my heart couldn't calm down.

We stopped to get ice cream. He was the perfect gentleman. And he planned the perfect first date. There was even the awkward kiss by y front door after he walked me home.

End of flash back.

I looked at him then at Iggy. Iggy had been in my life way before Fang even moved into town. Iggy had always been there when I needed him. Now that I think about it, Iggy had been very protective over me when it came to Fang and I. and whenever we all would hang out, his mood would go from happy to brooding. Did he suspect that Fang would end up cheating on me? I mean in the beginning it was fine, Iggy was like my older brother, then a few months after Fang and I had had our first anniversary, Iggy was in a bad mood even if I mentioned Fang, Iggy didn't hang out with us anymore, he got very over protective of me. I never have given it much thought until now.

I followed Iggy as he led me to my room. It was just your normal bedroom. It had a bed that had dark green bed covers, a desk that my laptop would rest on and I would do my homework on it, it had a TV, and a big closet. Not much but I didn't need to put anything else in it so I never did.

He went over to my bed and sat down. He put the plate of pancakes on the small bedside table.

"Max?" he looked worried.

"Yeah?" I sat down next to him making the bed sink slightly and causing me to slip closer to him.

"You ok?" he put his hand on my leg. It felt comforting.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I put my head on his shoulder. "Hey Ig?" I was going to get rid of at least one question that was swirling around in my head.

"Hmm?" he ran his fingers slowly through my hair. Fang never treated me like this. He was never this interested in how I was feeling, never this gentle I guess over all.

"Why did you suddenly stop hanging out with me and Fang?"

He let out a deep sigh. "I guess that I just got a really bad vibe from him all of a sudden, I just didn't want to be round him when you two were together, well I think that I never really wanted to be around him at all." He rested his chin on the top of my head. "I just didn't want to ruin how happy you were. I would never have been able to deal with the guilt of making you upset." He finished and we just sat in silence for a minute or two.

"How long have you had…" I paused trying to think of a way to put it into words, "deeper feelings for me?"

He laughed nervously. "Well I guess for a long time. But I never wanted to ruin our friendship. Being your friend was better than being nothing to you I guess." He is so sweet, he cared about me this much?

"Thank you Iggy. You have taken care of me even when I insisted that I was fine, you were always there for me, I think that now it's my turn to take care of you." I pulled away from him and looked to see his reaction.

He looked slightly confused.

I pushed his chest softly until he was lying on the bed completely. I straddled him and lower my head down so that my fore head is resting on his. He raises his head the tiniest fraction and our lips meet each other's. The kiss was sweet, soft and gentle. I move from his lips to the corner of his mouth, i can feel his warm smile under my mouth. I slowly kiss across his cheek and move down along his jaw bone. His skin smells amazing and tastes faintly of pepper mint. His chest heaves up and he sighs loudly with calmness. Fang was never like this, he always had to have control over everything, and he would be the one to kiss me, to take charge, never let me do anything. At first I thought of it as sweet but now I can see that he was just being controlling.

I trail softly down Iggy's neck and suck the skin at the nape of his neck gently. I kiss his shoulder bone. I can see the goose bumps on his skin. My fingers run down his chest and tug at the hem of his shirt.

"Max wait. We don't have to do this right now, I mean we have just started this thing, why not take it slow and see what happens? You have just been through a lot with Fang cheating on you, and finding out you have deeper feelings for your best friend. I only want to do this when you fully trust me not to do what he did. I don't want you to feel like this is only what a relationship is about."

Wow. He cares so much about me. I wish that I never had dated Fang and had been with Iggy like this long ago.

I move my head back up and kiss his lips slowly. I break away and look into his beautiful pale blue eyes. "I do trust you and I know that this is happening so fast but who cares, that doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is if you want to do this."

"Of course I do but-"put my finger over his mouth.

"Shhh just let me show you how I feel." He had so much hope in his eyes. "Please." The whisper was so soft but I knew that he had heard me.

In a sudden blur of movements Iggy had pulled his shirt off and was now on top of me. He took my left hand and kissed my palm. He trailed his kisses up my arm. They were so soft, like the wings of a butterfly just brushing against the inside of my arm. It felt amazing. He ever so slightly pulled at the bottom of my shirt. I tried to get it off but got a bit stuck because his body was pressed so closely to mine. He laughed at my futile struggles. In one fluid motion he had lifted his body off mine, had pulled his shirt over my head and threw it into a corner somewhere. He resumed kissing my arm softly and had moved up to my collar bone. I couldn't help but run my hands down his sculpted chest. It was rock hard. My hands almost teasingly flittered down to his six pack. God this guy was so amazing. I can understand why all the girls at school want him. He belongs on mount Olympus not down here on freaking earth. He is a God in every way.

Iggy ran his lips along my skin to my mouth. It felt searing hot when he kissed me. His lips were back on mine, we did everything in time with each other like we had been doing this for such a long time. He was my perfect match, my soul mate. His one hand was tangled in my hair as the other was running up and down the sides of my body, my hands had moved from his godly abs (when I say godly I mean it) to his soft shaggy fine blond hair.

Suddenly the door bursts open. I almost jumped out of my skin because of the sudden loud noise. But standing there with a horrified look on his face was Fang. I stared at him. Iggy on the other hand smirked mischievously and went back to kissing my neck. I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore. It was so funny. Iggy was trying to piss Fang off and it was working.

"Iggy! Sssssstop iiiiiitttttt!" It was hard getting the sentence out between the small fits of laughter.

"Wat is so important that you have to disturb us?" he pulled a thin blanket that was at the end of the bed over me and asked Fang the question at the same time. Iggy didn't see any reason to put his shirt back on, I think that it was because Fang knew that Iggy was better than him and Iggy knew that Fang knew it so he was just rubbing it in Fang's face that I wanted Iggy and not him.

"I just wanted to talk to Max." he made no motion to leave and close the door behind him. He is really pissing me off.

"Look Fang, you cheated on me, then when I'm hurting and in a not so good place, the only person that has always been there for me comforts me. So what if we discovered something a bit more serious than normal but it doesn't concern you so please leave." I was not about to take his bullshit, not when he was the cheater then he will try and victimise himself.

"Max we need to talk about this and sort things out, this is just a bump in our relationship, we have been through some tough times, we can get over this just like we have done before. Please Max. I'm begging you to give me another chance." I felt Iggy tense up behind me.

"No, no more chances. How can you just expect me to forgive you for something like that? Then you have the audacity to ask me while I'm in the room with the one person that has always looked out for me first, you want me back because you cant have me back and you just really want to piss off Iggy."

"Max-"

"No Fang! I don't want to hear it."

He started to walk over to the bed. Iggy put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Since when does he care about you like this? It's probably just a bet or he is only doing it to piss ME off."

"You know what Fang-" I was cut off by a shriek.

_**So please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Question is: would you rather be a Vampire or Klaus's (the hybrid from vampire dairies. He gets a werewolf girl pregnant) kid in the Lord of the Rings?**_

_**Please review. I am begging you.**_

_**Me out.**_


End file.
